mi amigo es el enemigo
by alacar neko
Summary: una carrera contra reloj, dinero de por medio, que aran sasuke, naruto y hinata en esta situacion este fic participa en el reto "de dicho y refranes" del foro retos kunoichi


Hola este fic participa en el reto de "dichos y refranes" del foro retos kunoichi

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

_**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

La tarde en konoha era hermosa, acaba de recibir una nota por parte de un águila donde se le comunicaba que debía ir al despacho de la Hokage, el pelinegro uchiha brincaba de techo en techo hasta que llegó a la dichosa torre del Hokage, después de todas las perdidas y victoria que causo la guerra, sasuke decidió regresar a konoha solo por un tiempo, pues necesitaba dinero para futuros proyectos y estos los conseguiría haciendo misiones, entro a la torre, y justo antes de entrar observo como shizune hablaba con naruto y hinata hyuga, está un poco sonrojada, sasuke rodo los ojos "que novedad" pensó ante el sonrojo de la chica, la verdad nunca le prestó atención a la chica hyuga que miraba con ojos de enamorada a su amigo, además no podía darse el lujo de tener el tiempo para eso, cuando shizune lo vio enseguida se disculpo con naruto y hinata entrando al despacho de la gondaime

-Sasuke-teme, a ti también te llamo tsunade oba-chan?-sasuke frunció un poco el ceño al parecer no era el único al que había citado, voltio hacia la hyuga suponía que a ella también la habían llamado, esta al sentir su mirada lo miro y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto visual, volteo el rostro huyendo de su mirada, admitía que era una de las cosas que le agradecía de la hyuga, que no se lanzaba a colgarse de su brazo con las demás, la puerta se abrió y de ella se asomo shizune

-por favor pasen tsunade-sama los espera-dijo y enseguida los tres pasaron, observaron que el despacho estaba lleno de papeles como siempre

-oba-chan, que sucede por que nos…-un golpe en el estomago lo interrumpió

-ya te dije que no me llames así mocoso impertinente-dijo la rubia y enseguida se volvió a sentar en su escritorio

-que sucede Hokage-san-pregunto sasuke una vez recuperado naruto

-los llame por que tengo una misión para ustedes-saco tres hojas de papes de una cajón-hinata puedes acercarte-hinata asintió y se acerco, tsunade le entrego un hoja y pronuncio-no debes dejar que naruto y ni sasuke vean el contenido de acuerdo-hinata la mira extrañada pero aun así asintió-sasuke ahora acércate tu-sasuke así lo hizo e igual que con hinata le entrego una hoja haciéndole la misma advertencia, a su vez naruto tomo otra hoja

-que es esto?-pregunto hinata

-es obvio hinata-chan-todos miraron con asombro al rubio, mas sasuke quien a pesar de considerarse mas inteligente que naruto, no entendía que era lo que venia en las hojas-

-a si?-pregunto tsunade no acabándosela de creer

-si-dijo naturalmente y seguro pronuncio lo siguiente-es una hoja-todos cayeron ante el comentario estúpido del oji azul, ahora todos comprendía que no debía tener mucha confianza a lo que naruto decía

-eso es obvio naruto, a lo que hinata se refiere es a que es lo que viene escrito en la hoja-aclaro tsunade

-enserio hinata-chan-hinata sonrojada asintió levemente con una sonrisa nerviosa-oh bueno haberlo dicho antes-una gota se resbalo por la nuca de todos los presentes

-bueno, les explico-dijo tsunade y todo prestaron atención, en cada hoja vienen 5 nombres de personas en la aldea, últimamente hemos tenido muchos pedidos para que ninjas ayuden a trabajos laborales, ustedes deben de buscar a estas personas que ayudarlas en lo que se les ofrezca, entendieron-termino de explicar y todos asintieron

-pero por qué no podemos ver los nombres de la lista de los otros?-pregunto naruto y tsunade contesto

-por que esto es una carrera-los tres chicos abrieron los ojos pasmados ¿una carrera?-me eh enterado que cada uno necesita dinero para fines distintos-una sombra se poso en la frente de los tres ninjas provocando la sonrisa de la Hokage, por eso mismo decidí, que el primero en terminar la misión ganara la paga de los otros dos-la sombra que los cubría se fue mostrando la cara de sorprendidos ellos

-como que la paga de los otros dos?, quiere decir que si pierdo no ganara nada, ni siquiera por lo que pude trabajar-naruto pregunto

-exacto-los jóvenes iban a replicar más sin embargo tsunade se les adelanto-y no quiero quejas, si quieren ganar mucho dinero tendrán que ganar la carrera, no les permito ver los nombres de las personas con las que competirán por qué no quiero riesgos de que saboteen el trabajo del otro, por lo que solo se dedicaran a completar la misión y ya, aun que eso si, se pueden usar habilidades ninja para ganar-

-pero dijo que sin trampas-dijo sasuke

-si dije que sin trampas, pero eso no evita que puedan utilizar sus habilidades ninjas-los tres jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron-ahora salgan y el primero que llegue aquí será el ganador-

-hai-dijeron todos saliendo de la torre, sasuke busco con la mirada a naruto, la Hokage dijo que no tenían que interponerse en el camino del otro pero eso no contaba si no era él, el que se interpusiera

-oye, dobe, me gustaría entregarte un copia de mi lista para que así sepas quienes son las personas que nos tocan y no causar problemas, naruto lo miro extrañado, después de todo sasuke no era de esos que así las cosas tan fáciles seguro y le pedía la lista de él también y caería en su trampa, tal vez no estaba mal la idea si el le mitraba su lista primero no tendría que mostrarle la suya, bastaría con irse sin mostrarse

-de acuerdo teme-dijo y sasuke sonrio, conocía a naruto y en cuanto tuviera la lista iría a sabotear su misión pero ya estaba preparado

-un momento, hinata te la dará, a ella también le daré una copia para que no me cause problemas y evite acercarse a las personas que me toquen, naruto asintió y espero

-hyuga-hinata voltio al oírse llamándola-el dobe dice que sería bueno, si le mostraras tu lista, para evitar toparse con las personas que te toquen, al parecer no quiere causarte problemas-hinata sonrio sonrojada, eso sería pan comido, mientras que naruto se dedicara a sabotear la misión de la hyuga el podría terminar rápido y sin complicaciones-

-hai, yo escribiré las personas que me tocaron en otra hoja y se la daré a naruto-kun, arigatou uchiha-san-dijo escribiendo y yéndose con naruto entregándole la hoja, vio como naruto se iba y hinata también, y con una sonrisa se fue

3 horas después

-muy bien, eres la primera persona en terminar la misión, toma-dijo tsunade entregándole un sobre con dinero-mira que eras muy inteligente

Una sonrisa surco sus labios

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

-por que, por que demonios estas tu aquí?-pregunto sasuke confundido de ver a naruto interrumpir su misión tirando accidentalmente las sandias que debía acomodar-se supone que debería estar con la hyuga-dijo y naruto lo miro confundido

-eh?, pero si ella me dijo que la hoja que me entrego era la tuya, me dijo que querías ayudarme a ganar, y por eso me entregabas la lista-dijo y sasuke no cavia en el asombro, esa niña esa, esa-

-¡hyuga¡-grito molesto al aire, esa niña si que le había volteado la tortilla, mira quien diría, pensa sasuke con una sonrisa de sorna ante su situación

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-bueno el nos iba a usar desde un principio-dijo hinata sonrojada por lo que habia hecho, lo lamentaba mucho por naruto pero ella necesitaba el dinero, para llevar a hanabi a donde ella quería sin que su padre se enterar y para eso no debían pedirle dinero y con ese dinero la sacaría a divertirse un poco

-mira que utilizar tu byakugan para ver la lista de sasuke y darse a naruto-tsunade no paraba de reir

-b-bueno, ya sabe lo que dicen-tsunade dejó de reír para escucharla-los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigo-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-y tu usaste a tu enemigo naruto para eliminar a tu enemigo sasuke, jajajaja no pensé que se pondría tan interesante este juego jajaja-termino de de decir

FIN


End file.
